


Does Alexander Hamilton Is Gay?

by smellslikecitrus



Series: Hamilton Memes [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, I have no idea how, M/M, Meme, One Shot, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, based on a youtube video, this changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellslikecitrus/pseuds/smellslikecitrus
Summary: Thomas and James look over an article about Hamilton that Angelica sends them. The lolz are real.





	Does Alexander Hamilton Is Gay?

Thomas and James were back at Thomas’ place, Monticello, as it was so extravagantly named, when Thomas remembered to do something. He grabbed a laptop off a nearby counter and beckoned James over with his free hand. 

With James settled in next to him, he typed “Angelica Schuyler” into his recent contacts list, and found a picture and a link. He was not disappointed when he first read it, and he knew James definitely would not be. 

The image was of Hamilton and John Laurens holding hands, as they were known to do, with a link next to the image. Thomas clicked it. It led him to a website. James read the title and immediately started laughing. 

“A rumor come out: does Alexander Hamilton is gay?” Thomas choked out, reading the first sentence aloud with joy in his heart. His skin was clear. His crops were flourishing. 

They were laughing so hard their stomachs were cramping, and James was making this adorable little wheezing, squeaking noise. 

“I dunno, does he?” asked James sarcastically before Thomas went on. 

“Well, I- j- they- s-sent that— to my friend, Angelica,” stuttered Thomas through his absolute joy and happiness at this miraculous find, James nodding along next to him. “She's fuckin’ good, she can, like, hang with the best of them when it comes to, like, returning memes and shit.” 

Thomas sniffed, wiping his blurry eyes with the back of his hand. “So, she went deeper down the rabbit hole—”

“Uh-huh,” followed James, hanging on Thomas’ every word.

“—and like, read the article, and sent it back to me, and she was like, ‘you're going to want to read this.’

“So! Allow me to take the next twenty seconds to read you an excerpt of the ‘Does Alexander Hamilton Is Gay?' rumor mill.”

James laughed out, “yeah! Cause I've thought the same thing myself: does Alexander Hamilton is gay?”

“Yeah, I know,” giggled Thomas, and they broke out into chuckles again. 

“I have to know,” continued James, “I _does-es_ have to know.”

“Ahem,” Thomas cleared his throat, “Alexander Hamilton is gay is the most discussed in the media in the few years ago.”

They broke. The dams weren't holding them back. Tears were flowing down their cheeks. 

Thomas went on and read the next part in one breath. “Even it has happened in twenty-twelve, but some of the public still curious about what is exactly happening and to be the reason there is a rumor comes out about his gay!”

James was still shaking, now in silent laughs as Thomas read that last part. 

As James was now hiccuping from laughter, Thomas got up to get him a glass of water from his large kitchen. 

James thanked him as Thomas brought him the water, and as he gulped it down, wondered why they even broke up in the first place. 

The only reason he could think of was that Dolley came along and he didn't want to have conflicting feelings so he broke it off with Thomas, and Thomas was so devastated, he went and got smashed and tried to pick up _Hamilton_ , and James felt so guilty, and he missed him, and, and—

He realized he was flushed, sitting next to an alert and attentive Thomas, on the verge of a panic attack. 

He calmed himself down, using a technique Thomas had taught him, and turned his doe eyes on the taller man. 

“I'm sorry,” he said to Thomas. 

Thomas blinked at him, then, with a small smile, whispered, “I know.”

They hugged. James didn't know what was going to happen to them, but as long as they had each other (and Hamilton to make fun of), he was sure they were going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> OKOK I finally get what people mean when they say “the characters write themselves” because I did not plan that, nor was that meant to be anywhere near this series, but then I wanted some plot and then I thought back to Lemme Smash and I was like, “I gotta resolve that” so here we are. It got out of hand. Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Did you like it and want even more plot?? LEMME KNOW! Thanks for reading, keep being awesome!


End file.
